fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Uemura Akari
Years Old |height= 164.4cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team KII |debuted= February, 2013 / 6th Generation |colour= FE2E2E |}} Uemura Akari is a member of SKE48's Team KII. Profile * Name: Uemura Akari * Birth Date: December 30, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Osaka, Japan * Status: **2013-02-28: SKE48 Member **2014-02-24: Team KII Member * Hobbies: Talking with friends * Specialty: Running high jump, Pedometer * Strong Point: Her Kansai dialect * Weak Point: ''' Easily forget something * '''Scared of: Haunted houses * Favorite Animal: Dogs * Favorite Subject: Japanese language * Favorite Color: Purple and Yellow-green * Favorite Flower: Cosmos * Favorite Food: Strawberries, Pork-flavor ramen, Carbonara, Chocolate * Least Favorite Food: Melon * Favorite Drinks: '''Cocoa, apple juice * '''Charm point: Mouth Trivia * She was raised as an only child. When her father had her, he was 18 years old. * She has a pet bird named Happy, she previously owned another bird named Toppy, but it escaped and flew away. * She graduated from high school on March 8, 2017. * She gets along best with Nogizaka46's Kanazawa Tomoko. * She wants to use her Kansai dialect in talks and MCs. * She says the source of her energy is talking to people. * When she first joined SKE48, she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. * On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. * She'd like to have a pet dog. * She is a fan of the rock band Sekai no Owari. * She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. * Has expressed her love for Sayashi Riho many times. * On a T-shirt, she wrote that "AKARI" stood for "Acquire Kind Achieve Recollect Idea". * It has been said that she has the best eyesight in SKE48. * She does not like melons, despite it being her image fruit. * She ranked 3rd most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. * She is allergic to cats. * People often say she’s an airhead, but among the members of SKE48 there’s a suspicion that she’s not an airhead, but is actually just careless. * It has been said that she resembles her mother. * After her relationship with somebody reaches a certain depth, she doesn’t like using “~chan” and she'll give strange nicknames. * On July 20, 2013, she appeared solo in Photo Technic Digital. * On September 19, 2015, her first solo photobook was announced, titled AKARI. It was released on October 29. * On December 16, 2015, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Akari. * On July 25, 2016, she released her second solo photobook, titled AKARI II. * On August 17, 2016, she released her second solo image Blu-ray, titled Take It Early. * On January 9, 2019, she released her third solo photobook, titled AKARI III. * On June 13, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On September 30, 2019, it was announced that she would become a regular on the MBS Radio show Akina no Shuukan Young Friday starting from October 4. Singles * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Category:SKE48 6th Generation Category:1998